


I was a Bitten Danno

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: Hawaiian Monster Mash [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bitten By Werewolves, Cocky Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Steve McGarrett, Secrets, Werewolf Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: While out on a nightly walk with Eddie, the normally well-behaved dog runs off into the woods, leaving Danny to chase. Eddie gets into trouble so Danny steps in to help. Along the way, he gets bitten by....something.How long before Danny comes to terms with his new self. How long before the team, and more specifically Steve, finds out?Danny's got more stamina, more charisma, more anger issues, a higher libido, looks ten years younger...and it's got Steve feeling curious, confused, aroused, old, jealous, and protective.





	1. Chapter 1

I Was a Bitten Danno Part One: The Bite 

"Eddie! Eddie, come on boy!" Danny called out as he searched for the dog. Despite how well trained he was, for some reason tonight all that training seemed to go out the window. 

Steve and Junior were busy with some military thing he couldn't be a part of so he volunteered to keep an eye on Eddie until either or both came back. He's done this plenty of times, so he has no idea what the hell has gotten into the dog tonight. 

"I swear to god he's becoming more dramatic than Steve. Even to dogs, he's a bad influence!" Danny muttered to himself before calling out louder, "Eddie!"

He was heading more towards the wooded area and groaned. He might need to get some help. He'll start with Nahele and Jerry. He didn't want to wake Tani at the moment. Not only because waking her could be dangerous, but she might also call Steve and Junior somehow and he'll never hear the end of it. 

Just as that thought left him, he heard Eddie. But it was a whimper followed by a cry of distress. Danny ran towards the sound with his gun pulled out at the ready. Eddie wasn't just some random dog. He was a military and Steve trained dog that has been on cases with him. He was braver than most men Danny knew and wouldn't make those sort of noises by accident or easily.

Danny ventured off of the path and followed the signs of Eddie's footprints and other nature disturbances that showed the dog passed through. It was when he spotted blood that he got extra worried and decided to call Eric. 

_"Yo Uncle D! What up?"_

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" 

_"Sorry! I usually take it that only means during work hours and we're not on a case...are we? It's almost midnight."_

"Thanks for the heads up wise guy. Look, I was taking Eddie for his midnight bathroom break when he ran off. We're in the preserves near Steve's house...he's acting funny and I see blood."

" _His_?" Eric asked in a panic. The Williams men, by name and blood, cared very much for the safety of dogs. 

"I don't know yet. I'm still looking for him. But I don't have any medical supplies with me. Can you come over with some just in case...could be nothing...but..."

_"I'm on my way Uncle D... **Danny**!"_

Danny hung up after that, more worried about Eddie or what he's found, than teaching his old dog of a nephew a new trick. Just as he was about to put his gun back, he hears Eddie again, and this time it seems like he was hurt. Danny dashes full force and sees a shadow and Eddie fighting. Even with the flashlight, he has he can't get a good look at that thing. But that doesn't matter. He can't fire the gun or accidentally hit Eddie so he launches himself at the thing. It registers too late that he could be fighting a bear or a boar but Eddie's safety comes first. There's fur and Danny feels scratches and he's tossed harshly against the rock-filled ground, but he gets back up and continues to fight, Eddie now by his side and he thinks they're making some leeway when there's suddenly a sharp pain on the side of his stomach. The pain turns into a burning sensation and Danny feels as if his blood is boiling. 

The last thing he hears is rustling in the bushes and Eddie's whining. 

He idly touches the side of stomach and lifts his hand to the air. The moon is full and allows him to see his blood. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Eric! Eric, hey, how is he?" Steve asked as he approached him. 

"Just to be sure, you askin' 'bout Uncle D or Eddie?" Eric asked. When Steve glared at him he raised his hand in defense. "Just asking! But they're both fine. Uncle D was bitten by something but the bite wasn't too gnarly. They gave him some shots, cleaned it up, and bandaged him up." 

"And Eddie?" Junior asked. 

"He got checked out too. He's fine." Eric answered. 

"Where is he?" Junior asked. 

"He hasn't left Uncle D's side. I think he feels guilty. He keeps whimpering."

"Why would he feel guilty?" Steve asked. 

Eric shrugged. "He was acting weird. Out of nowhere on their walk, he just ran off and that's when and how they ran into whatever it was that attacked them." 

Steve frowned, "That doesn't sound like him. Eddie's military trained. He wouldn't have run off without a good reason."

"I _know_! Which is why this is weird." Eric commented. 

"Do we know what it was that attacked them?" Steve asked. 

Eric shook his head. "Not for sure. After they cleaned the would they took pictures so we can see later but as of right now there's no clue. I thought the woods around your place was safe."

"Yeah me too," Steve replied with a frown.  "It's too dark right now to go investigate, but we'll go in the morning." 

"You're gonna investigate this?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Course. This thing bit Danny. He's gonna bitch and moan about it, so I have to get some answers." 

"More importantly, until Steve can prove the area around his house is safe, it might be safe to say Danny might not want to bring the kids around as much," Junior added. 

 "Oh, there's no doubt in my mind that Uncle D's not gonna be bringing them around for sure!" Eric exclaimed, which gained him a harsher glare from Steve. 

"He will!" Steve insisted. "Because I'm going to find out what it was, and help the proper authorities locate it and take it to its proper home. It's gonna be fine, and Danny's not gonna prevent the kids from visiting."

* * *

 "I'm not saying you can't see the kids," Danny said as he unbuckled and got out of the car.

Steve slammed the door closed a bit with an irritated look on his face. "Aren't you?"

"No, I'm not! I'm just saying that I'm not taking them to your place anymore."

"Danny, it's perfectly safe. Don't be so melodramatic." Steve told him with a pout. 

"I'm sorry, did you just accuse _me_ of being the melodramatic one?" Danny demanded. 

"Well, you are! You're not letting the kids visit me because of a little incident!"

" _Little_? Steven, whatever the hell bit me was double the size of Eddie and extremely dangerous. I have the bite mark to prove it!"

"Alright. _But_! We're working on finding whatever it was that bit you and getting it out of the area."

 "Good. I'm glad. But until then the kids aren't going over to your house. You can always come to visit." When Steve was about to argue, Danny rolled his eyes. "I've told Rachel and she agrees with me. You want to argue this with someone, argue with her."

Steve frowned and almost growled. "Maybe I will!" 

* * *

The next morning Danny woke up at his usual hour even though he had the day off. He took his antibiotics before going to change the bandage and see how the wound was doing. He didn't feel any pain, which he took as a good sign. 

Then he removed the bandage and gauze and frowned at what he saw...or rather, what he didn't see. He ran his fingers over the skin to maybe feel what he couldn't see but no. The wound was apparently gone...maybe it only seemed deeper because of the fear and adrenaline? Maybe Steve was right and he had been melodramatic? Heh, well even if he was, no way in hell was he going to admit that to Steve. 

After a quick shower, he went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Taking inventory of his fridge's contents, Danny began to make a hearty breakfast with bacon, sausages, and some leftover chicken with both scrambled and sunny side up eggs. He made enough for an army but by the time Grace came down for breakfast, he had eaten more than half. 

"Wow, someone woke up hungry," Grace commented. 

"Yeah, guess so. But still left some for you. Eat up."

"How's the bite?" Grace asked as she sat down. 

"Better." Danny decided to say. It was true, just...omitting some facts. 

"Are you and Uncle Steve still fighting?" Grace asked.

"It's Steve, monkey. We always fight. If we don't then there might be something seriously wrong with him." Danny replied with a small smirk. 

Grace returned it. "Still. He was upset."

"Well, he can be as upset as he wants. Until whatever attacked Eddie and I is caught and sent to its proper home, you and Charlie aren't going over there."

"What if we promise to stay inside the house?" Grace asked.

Danny rolled his eyes, "We both know that neither you or Steve are good at following rules. So, no. Now go get your stuff or we'll be late for school."

While Grace got ready, so did Danny. He looked at his closet and decided to not go for the usual clothes. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need for a change. He had some clothes he has used before to go undercover and waited too long to return them, that they were now his. So with some very tight jeans and a deep v-neck shirt, he takes Grace to school in his Camero. Normally he ignores the looks he gets, but as he strutted to the entrance to drop her off, every look he felt on him made him preen. 

Today was gonna be a good day, he could feel it.  


End file.
